Removing a hock/shank from a pork shoulder is known in the art. Typically, the shoulder lays upon a horizontal conveyor whereupon the foot is removed manually prior to deboning. This process leads to inconsistent cuts and yields loss. In addition, as a result, bone dust will show on the meat.
To improve upon the conventional process, increase consistency of the cut, improve yields and reduce the showing of bone dust, the shoulder or picnic is hung vertically by the foot and stabilized to prevent swinging. Also, the jowl or breast flap is pressed down to permit a finer edge cut of the skin and other soft tissue.